


Assignment: Baby

by Oziller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Oziller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own take on the baby project done for high school.</p><p>High school AU. </p><p>Fernando and Sergio get paired for the baby project. Read as they spend the week juggling school and a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Day 1 - Monday**

**Last Period – Parenting Class**

 

_Fernando sat by himself in Parenting class as the teacher babbled on about the assignment, the one he’s been dreading to do. Doodling in his notebook, he barely heard the teacher say something about pulling out names from a hat. With a fake smile, he waited patiently for the hat to make its round. Finally, when it came by his desk, he hoped to every god that he doesn’t end up with someone he can’t tolerate. Fingers wrapped themselves around a piece of paper and he pulled it out._

_“Ramos,” he stated out loud and the breath he didn’t notice he was holding lets itself out. And with that Fernando laid his head on the table and his hand laid itself gently on his stomach._

_“Okay, now all the others line up and get your babies then sit with your partners,” the teacher drawled on and from the corner of his eyes, he watched Sergio walk to the teacher. He walked back to Fernando’s desk and sat down beside him as he placed the carrier on top._

_“You don’t look too happy to be my partner there...” he chuckled, fingers absentmindedly played with the baby blanket. Fernando turned to him and answered:_

_“No it’s not that, it’s...nevermind,”_

_“Well whatever it is, can you put it aside and help me name our son?” Sergio asked, giving him a small smile._

_“We have a son??” was the excited reply that came as Fernando looked up and saw indeed in the carrier was a bundle of blue. Sergio smiled wider as he saw his excitement._

_“How about Antonio Ricardo Ramos?” he gave the name, which rolled off his tongue naturally. Sergio gave him a look and he’s not sure if he’s impressed or scared at how easy he came up with that._

_“Oh, sorry, I-we can pick a different name if you want...” Fernando stumbled over his words and his cheeks turned a tinge of red._

_“No, no no, it’s- it’s perfect,” he gave out a warm smile and Fernando can’t help but return it._

_“How long do we have our son for? How do you want to do this?”_

_“We have him for a week. How about we do alternative nights? Change hands every lunch time?” Sergio suggested and Fernando just nodded his head._

 

**Fernando**

When Fernando reached home that day, he had a cheeky smile on his face. One he only has when he’s up to something.

“Mom! I have news!” he called out as he found her in the kitchen.

“Yes, what it is?” his mom asks, too occupied with making dinner.

“You have a grandson!” he shouted in excitement. His mom rolled her eyes at him and waves him off.

“Stop playing games with me...”

“But I’m not...” his face turned serious and his mom looked at him in confusion before turning herself serious.

“You’re not serious...” she trailed and he could only nod his head.

“I have a son...” being too smart, she catches on.

“Well, if you have a son then where is he?” she raised her eyebrows.

“Antonio’s with his other father tonight, you’ll see him tomorrow,” he answered smugly with a smirk.

“Antonio huh? This is your parenting project isn’t it?” yes, she definitely caught on.

“It sure is...” he groaned as he walked back to his room begrudgingly.

**Sergio**

When Sergio arrived home that day, he was thankful that he had the house to himself for most of the week. With a sigh, he walked to his bedroom and laid the carrier on his bed before he purposefully plopped face first next to it. He must’ve tired himself out and fell asleep because the next time he opened his eyes, it’s already dark out and the baby next to him was crying. Sergio groaned as he pushed himself up, hands instinctively rubbed at his eyes.

“Shh...baby I’m right here...” he cooed, arms extended ready to pick up the baby and just like that he had the baby in his arms as if it was natural for him. He got off the bed and walked over to the kitchen, his stomach grumbled at how empty it was.

“Shh....” he bounced the baby up and down as he fiddled around one handed. As he turned the stove on, his eyes lit up.

“Oh, I’m supposed to feed you too...” and he laughed at himself while he hastily went back to his bedroom to grab the bottle.

“Here’s your bottle...” he whispered as he popped the bottle in the mouth and the crying stopped. Satisfied he walked back to the kitchen and tried again to fix himself something to eat but with his arms already full he couldn’t pull such a feat. Defeated, he turned the stove off and resolved to sitting at the dining table, feeding the baby until it was done, before he started on dinner again.

That night when he finally decided to sleep, he brought the baby with him and laid it on the other side of the bed. He prayed to whatever god that it didn’t wake him in the middle of the night but he figured they didn’t hear him because the baby woke him up, twice. Both times the baby just wanted to be rocked back to sleep and Sergio wondered if the baby was out to get him and make him fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this a long time ago and only posting this now... *sigh*  
> Comment and kudos always welcomed. Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After day one with the baby, Sergio misses him and how will Fernando fair the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some positive comments in the first chapter so here is the next one... happy reading! :)

**Day 2- Tuesday**

**Lunch time**

_The next day at lunchtime, Fernando met Sergio in the courtyard to cat calls and whistles from his friends._

_“Ooh...other papa’s here. Serg, you didn’t say he was hot!” ignoring them, Fernando walked up to Sergio and took the baby from him._

_“Did Antonio keep you up last night?” he asked in all seriousness._

_“Well, he woke up a couple of times but other than that he was ok....” Sergio answered as he handed the carrier over._

_“I told you to let your papa sleep Antonio...kids never listen,” he chastise the baby, which left Sergio to quirk his eyebrow._

_“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sergio said as he turned to walk away. Fernando also turned but something caught his mind and he called out to the retreating body._

_“Sergio!” he turned to look at Fernando and a smile appeared._

_“Next time your friends have a go at you, let me know...” he smirked a little and Sergio can’t help but laugh._

_“Why? Are you going to go after them?” he asked, wondering how one skinny guy can chase off his tall, big bodied friends._

_“I just might...nobody gets in the way of my family,” and with that, Fernando walked away. Sergio definitely knows now that he’s crazy._

**Fernando**

When Fernando arrived home that afternoon, he was happy. The baby didn’t cause him much trouble in his classes, it was fussy but it just wanted to be held and his teachers were sympathetic towards him.

“Mom, Antonio’s here!” he called out as he placed the carrier on the table. She comes over and stares at the doll, a few minutes of staring later and the baby cried loudly.

“Sure has a pair of lungs on him...” his mom noted out, the crying getting louder by the minute.

“Hush baby...” he said as he picked it up and bounded it along. “That’s just your grandma, she likes to scare people sometimes...” that comment earned him a slap to the back of his head. He hushed the baby all the way to his bedroom where he proceeded to change him.

The next time the baby cried, it’s one in the morning; luckily it didn’t wake anybody else up. Picking up the baby, he hushed him and proceeded to feed the bottle. Fernando ended up falling asleep with the baby in his arms.

 

**Sergio**

Sergio came home to an empty house. What was yesterday filled with loud crying is now silent as he remembered it. He started to miss the loudness that filled his surroundings and he once felt like he wanted nothing more than that. All this silence was starting to make him feel lonely.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando is starting to wear out and they both start to get attached to Antonio

**Day 3 - Wednesday**

**Lunch Time**

_“Rough night?” Fernando heard Sergio ask as he sat opposite him at the table._

_“No, he just woke up once, but he’s been fussy all day,” he answered Sergio as he tried to concentrate on his book, one hand gently on top of Antonio. Sergio carefully lifted his hand off the baby and turned the carrier toward himself. The next few minutes, Sergio fiddled with the baby and silently Fernando thanked him for giving him time to read some more. When Fernando finally looked up, Sergio had placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, while he was already on his feet._

_“You drink that coffee and I’ll take Antonio. We’ll see you in class later...” and before Fernando could say anything in return, Sergio had walked out of earshot._

**Parenting Class**

_Fernando walked into class and sat down heavily next to Sergio. Without Antonio, he had the capacity to concentrate more on his work but he still felt a little worn out and everything felt like it was going in slow motion._

_“You looked like you got run over...” Sergio noted out as he saw Fernando and in return all he got was a tired grunt._

_“I can take the baby for a few days if you want...you can have him again at the end of the week...” Sergio suggested to help Fernando but in reality he wanted to fill the silent void in his house._

_“No, it’s ok. We need to do this equally and this is the best way to do it...” Fernando answered and he tried to smile, even only a little._

_“If you’re sure...”_

_“I’m sure, trust me,” Fernando smiled some more and his face started hurting._

**Sergio**

Sergio came home excitedly with a smile on his face, the mere thought of having someone else in the house with him while his parents were out was calming in itself. Although, he had the slight fear that during the night he was eventually going to kick or hit the baby whilst it was sleeping next to him. 

That night, he was in the living room studying when the baby cried beside him and out of nowhere, he stopped staring at his books and started to blow raspberries on the baby. It obviously wasn’t working because the baby kept crying but it made him smile nonetheless.

He went to bed a few hours later, as he laid the baby next to him like last time. Only this time, he laid staring at the baby, wondering if the baby would turn real if he wished hard enough. But he came to the conclusion that this was not Pinocchio. Just as he was about to turn and go to sleep he had a text message come in.

 _‘Hey Sergio, you’re probably asleep but...I miss the baby already...is that weird? –Fernando’_ he stared at the words wondering if he read it right and after what felt like the millionth time he concluded that yes, Fernando was feeling the same as he was. So he texted back...

 _‘That’s not weird...I missed him too when he was with you...’_ that was the last thing he remembered before he closed his eyes for sleep.

 

**Fernando**

That night when Fernando went to bed, he felt like something was off, like something was missing. Somehow, his mind came to think of Antonio and how he would wake up in the middle of the night. He cursed inwardly at how in such a short time he had already missed having him around. He thought about texting Sergio –he did get his number after all- but when he inspected the time, he realized that it was late and that Sergio was most probably asleep already.

Fernando twisted and turned in his bed for a few good minutes before he decided to text Sergio anyways, even if he got the message first thing in the morning.

 _‘Hey Sergio, you’re probably asleep but...I miss the baby already...is that weird? –Fernando’_ he didn’t expect a reply so soon but when he saw that Sergio was typing back, his heart skipped a beat.

 _‘That’s not weird...I missed him too when he was with you...’_ and Fernando lay surprised for a moment when he read the text. Maybe now Sergio may understand why he dreaded this assignment after all.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Fernando and Sergio have a hard time with Antonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time...bear with it.

**Day 4 - Thursday**

**Sergio – First Period**

He’d barely been in the class for an hour before Antonio started fussing beside him. His eyes widened as he stared at it in alarm and straight away his eyes turned to look at the teacher with an apologetic look. With his lips in a thin line, the teacher motioned for him to leave the room before the baby started crying and he was relieved that he got permission to leave. Sergio hastily got up and carried the baby in his arms and he was nearly out the door when Antonio’s wails filled the room. He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could and instinctively he moved further into the hallway to keep the cries as far away from any classes as possible.

Sergio paced the hallway; arms bounced Antonio up and down as he shushed it over and over, wanting nothing more than to stop it crying. In his concern, he never noticed that there was someone standing behind him. As he turned around to pace the hallway he jumped in surprise as he came face to face with his teacher.

“Is the baby ok?” his teacher had asked and Sergio could only shake his head.

“Maybe this would help?” the milk bottle in his teachers hand made him sigh in relief. Maybe in his concerned haste, he might have forgotten the basics.

“Oh my goodness, thank you!” Sergio thanked his teacher as he reached for the bottle and immediately gave it to Antonio. His teacher patted him on the back.

“It’s ok, just come back in when he’s calmed down,” he said with a smile before he walked back into class. He thought the baby wouldn’t cry again anytime soon but he was wrong.

**Third Period (just before lunch)**

Sergio was concentrating on his class work when he realized that the baby was fussing in his carrier. Straight away he knew that it wasn’t the bottle it needed, so his only other explanation was a diaper change and so quietly in the back of the class, he changed the diaper and placed Antonio back in his carrier. A few moments later, the fussing started back up again and he knew that if he didn’t leave the class now the whole room would glare at him for all the loud wails.

In a random attempt, Sergio tried giving him the bottle again but the baby was having none of it. He sighed in frustration, catching the attention of his other teacher.

“Is everything ok Sergio?” his teacher asked him as he crouched down next to Sergio’s table.

“I don’t know, the baby won’t stop fussing and I tried everything...” Sergio whined and the teacher gave him a concerned, sympathetic look. He turned to the clock then back at Sergio before he made a decision.

“Why don’t you take an early lunch? Maybe the baby needs some fresh air or something...” his teacher suggested and Sergio looked at him like he’s grown two heads.

“Are you sure?” was all he could come up with.

“Yes, it’s fine. You’re all caught up anyways so you’re not missing anything. Plus it’s a nice day out...” Sergio didn’t need to be told twice, so he thanked his teacher and with a small smile started packing up his books. On his way out, he thanked his teacher again and headed out to the field.

**Lunch Time**

_Fernando walked out of class to a text message from Sergio, a slight eagerness and a heart beat skip as he saw the name on his screen._

_’Meet me on the other side of the field’ and the mere thought of Sergio wanting to be alone where no one else could see them made him feel a little nervous. He shifted his bag more securely onto his back before he hurriedly ran outside to the said meeting place. It took him a few minutes but he finally found Sergio, lying on the ground with the baby on top of him. From where he was standing Fernando could barely see Sergio –only if he looked hard enough- but he knew that from where Sergio was, he could see the whole field. He slowed his breathing some before he walked over to the secluded spot; silently he dropped his bag and lay down next to Sergio._

_“Hey,” Fernando whispered as he turned his head to look at him._

_“Hi...” Sergio whispered back as he turned his head as well. With a smile, Fernando noticed that Sergio’s fingers were caressing the top of the baby’s head –even when they both knew it wasn’t real- and his other hand was running up and down its back._

_“He cried last night and twice today. He wouldn’t stop crying the second time until I laid him down like this...” Sergio explained in a slight sorrowful voice. Fernando gave him a pained look._

_“Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve helped...” Fernando questioned, feeling bad for not being there and doing his part of the project._

_“It’s not a big deal, my teachers were all cool with it...” Sergio played it off, not wanting Fernando to worry so much, but the latter boy didn’t let up on his guilt._

_“Still should’ve called me...” he countered and a small smile appeared on Sergio’s face._

_“Well, you’re here now...” his voice so soft and comforting that even Fernando had to smile._

_They stayed there on the field until the bell rang again, but both of them looked too content to be moving anywhere. Sergio scooted over closer to Fernando to pass the baby off to him and as he sat up, he stared down at the latter boy wondering if the boy was going to move._

_“Do we have to go back to class? I kinda don’t want to...” Fernando almost whined and Sergio couldn’t help but laugh._

_“Well, you could always stay here and fail them...” Sergio suggested and he’s never in his life seen someone sit up so quickly._

**Fernando**

Fernando got the lucky end of the day, Antonio didn’t once wail in his classes and he wasn’t fussy at all. When the baby started to get fussy, Fernando was already out of school and walking home. He took Antonio out of the carrier and with one hand, bounced him up and down all the way back and he swore that his arm was about to fall off.

That night, Fernando had planned on doing some homework reading before dinner and getting into bed early. But instead, he spent the rest of his afternoon cuddling the baby and doing everything he can think of to stop the sobs that threatened to leave those lips. He fed him, changed him, tried tickling and giving raspberries but Antonio kept being fussy. Fernando sighed and started packing his things, he knew full well that tonight was not going to be fun.

“Mom, I’m going to the guest house for the night...” Fernando called out as he walked out into the backyard and the only thing he heard as he closed the door was an ‘ok’ from his mom.

He was right, that night was the worse for him. Antonio had settled down as Fernando went to sleep, leaving him a few hours sleep then his peace went down the drain. The baby woke up crying so loud, Fernando jolted awake from his dreams.

“Shh...baby, it’s ok I’m right here...” he cooed as he picked him up and bounced him up and down. His feet walked over to the table to grab the bottle, straight away feeding the baby but all he got was muffled sounds and a more upset baby.

“Baby, I need to sleep...” Fernando whined as he placed the baby back on the bed, getting ready to change him. A yawn escaped his lips as Fernando closed his eyes some, changing the baby’s diaper blindly. Even with the changed diaper, Antonio was still fussy. The crying had slowed but the sobs were around and Fernando couldn’t bear to keep hearing it. An idea popped into his head as he remembered what Sergio was doing earlier in the day. Slowly and quietly he shushed the baby and slipped under the covers, laying Antonio on top of him like Sergio did out in the field. Fernando laid there as still as he can, one hand patting Antonio’s back, willing the baby to calm just by his own even breathing.

The baby eventually fell asleep along with him and for a few more lucky hours, Fernando got some sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos welcomed as always. :)


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio won't stop crying, Fernando is breaking down and who else to come to the rescue; Sergio!

**Day 5 – Friday**

**Fernando**

It seemed like Antonio didn’t want him to pass his classes as 90% of the morning he spent trying to console the crying baby. He even had to excuse himself from a whole class to attend to this matter. It had started out in second period when Antonio started fussing and Fernando had given him the bottle which satisfied the baby, only for awhile. Fernando then changed his diaper and that satisfaction only lasted awhile before the baby started wailing, causing trouble for the class. He swore under his breath and he straight away wanted to just throw something at the wall and if it wasn’t for the teacher looking at him with a quizzical look, he would’ve done just that.

In a haste, he packed all his belongings up and walked out the door with a quick _‘I’m not coming back’_ to the teacher. He shushed the baby, while he made his way outside where he knew no one would be at this point. For some reason, Antonio’s cries got louder when they were outside and Fernando was certain that people from the neighbourhood over could hear it but he knows that he’s exaggerating.

“Shhh...baby, it’s ok....are you hungry again??” Fernando whispered as he fished out the bottle. He secured the baby in one arm as he fed him with the other, balls of feet bouncing up and down as his lips hummed a lullaby. As much as he tried to stay positive, he knew that feeding the baby wasn’t going to stop it from crying and that he could change its diaper so many times over and still nothing.

His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to think of a way to make the crying stop. When no ideas came to mind, all he could start thinking about was school work and how much he still had to do this week.

 _‘Who thought doing this project was a great idea?!’_ he chastised the creator as he hated that he was a little behind in everything. He was starting to lose sleep, he’s skipped out on class now when he’s never done it ever but the worst part is, he wouldn’t want it any other way. When he’s apart from Antonio, he would feel a void, a hole inside him but every time that he’s around, he starts to lose his mind over again. He didn’t know how to feel or what to think anymore, he wanted so much just to throw something at a wall. So much into his thoughts, Fernando didn’t realize that he was pacing, his thoughts drowned out the wailing of the baby as swears rolled off his tongue in waves. He screamed as he gripped the bottle in his hand before he threw it at a nearby tree, hitting it with a resounding thud. Without hesitation, he pulled out his phone and messaged Sergio.

 _‘Sergio, I need you. Antonio won’t stop crying!’_ he didn’t want to sound desperate but everything around him was crumbling too fast for him to do anything.

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘Courtyard...’_

 

**Sergio**

He was in free period down at the library, a couple of text books scattered in front of him as he was writing his essay. Though, if he was honest the only thing that was on his mind was Antonio and Fernando. He felt like the baby had taken over his life even when he knew that none of this was real and that in a few days, they’d have to give him back. All of this didn’t really feel like an assignment, it was like life was testing him for the real deal, for when, he just doesn’t know. Too deep in his thoughts, he almost didn’t realize that his phone had buzzed and if it wasn’t for the flashing light he wouldn’t have noticed until later. He opened it up and noticed it was a message from Fernando.

 _‘Sergio, I need you. Antonio won’t stop crying!’_ he stared at the message for a few moments; his mind wondered whether Fernando was freaking out or he was just reading into the words too much. Quickly he typed in a reply message;

 _“Where are you?’_ as he pressed the send button he immediately started packing his things, ready to run out the library doors to Fernando. As he heaved his bag onto his shoulders another message came through on his phone;

 _‘Courtyard...’_ with determination and speed, Sergio fast walked over to the courtyard, thankful that there was nobody in the halls to slow him down.

_When he reached the doors that led to the courtyard, he stood silent for a few moments staring at Fernando, who was pacing with the wailing baby in his arms, his own hair dishevelled and his eyes glassed over with tears. Sergio bit his bottom lip and walked over and he dropped his bag down with a loud thud, which made Fernando turn with a sigh of relief._

_“Oh thank goodness!” he exclaimed at the sight of Sergio and he immediately passed the baby over with a hysterical cry._

_“I don’t know why he won’t stop crying! I tried everything, gave him the bottle and changed him and he still won’t stop! What am I doing wrong?!” Fernando cried out as tears streamed down his face. Sergio shushed the baby as he bounced it up and down to help calm it down._

_“Are you still hungry? Hmm?” he whispered to the baby as he looked in the carrier for the bottle. Fernando’s kept coming as he sat down heavily on the bench and he couldn’t control them. He took deep breaths to calm himself down but it only served as platform for more tears. Sergio did his best to ignore Fernando and put the baby first; if he didn’t get it to stop he feared he too may want to throw something at a wall. He fed the baby and calmly he hummed a random song, as he unconsciously wondered further from Fernando.  Antonio didn’t want any more to drink so Sergio tucked the bottle away and stood rocking him as they overlooked the field._

_“Shh...dad’s having a bad day is all. Why couldn’t you be nice to him huh?” Sergio mumbled to himself and to anyone who saw him, they would call him mad._

_“Now I need you to stay like this ok? I’m going to talk to dad and calm him down, can you do that for papa?” he looked to the baby and he mentally kicked himself for waiting on a reply from a doll. Sergio walked slowly back to Fernando but when he reached the boy, he was throwing sticks at a tree in frustration and when he turned and saw that Sergio had a quiet, sleeping baby in his arms he screamed out and threw one so forcefully that Sergio thought that the whole school heard the crack of the twig._

_“Hey, hey! What are you doing?! Stop!” Sergio whispered harshly at Fernando as he stood in front of him, one hand immediately gripping both of Fernando’s wrists to stop him from doing anything._

_“Let me go!” Fernando seethed but Sergio only gripped his wrists tighter and after a few moments of Fernando trying to wriggle free, he finally caved in and fell to the floor in a hysterical mess. Hurriedly, Sergio let him go and ran to put the baby in the carrier before dropping onto his knees in front of Fernando._

_Sergio did something he never would have done in any other situation; he pulled Fernando into a hug, stunning the latter boy for a moment. He wrapped his arms around him tighter and rubbed his back soothingly, the tears drenched his shirt._

_“It’s ok, just let it out...” he whispered as he found out the reason why the baby wouldn’t stop crying._

_“You should’ve called me sooner Fernando...” he heard himself say and he couldn’t quite understand why he said it. It took a few more minutes, but Fernando’s cries turned to sobs and Sergio feared slightly that he was going to lose breath. He pushed the boy away slowly, wiping at the tears that fell down his face. Fernando sniffled as he stared at his hands in his lap, not daring to look at Sergio._

_“How long have you been like this hmm? What’s brought this meltdown?” Sergio gently asked him but he didn’t get a response, just more sniffles. So he tried to go by a different approach._

_“Why don’t I take you home to mine? My parents are gone and you look like you need help...you can stay the weekend,” he suggested, and yes it sounded suggestive and could be taken the wrong way but his intentions were pure. With tear filled eyes, Fernando looked up and stared at Sergio, wondering if he was being serious. Before he could answer, Sergio already took hold of his hand and lifted him to his feet, leading them to the baby carrier. One hand securely wrapped around Fernando’s arm and the other carrying the carrier, he led them all to his car and he took off home._

****

**_Sergio’s house_ **

_As soon as they entered, Sergio got Fernando to sit down on the couch while he put the carrier in his room. When he came back, his partner was still sat in the same spot, having not moved at all and he started to worry. He sighed as he continued forward to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, his mind going a mile a minute, as he tried to think of what to say and how to say it. Sergio sat down next to Fernando and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, the boy had now hunched over, elbows rested on his knees and his head rested in his hands._

_“You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened, you didn’t know,” Sergio started and he smiled a little when Fernando turned to look at him with a slightly confused expression._

_“Babies...they can sense when their parents are not having a good day or doing so well. Which leads them to cry out and fuss and not stop, because they don’t like that feeling but there’s not a lot they can do,” he explained and he watched as Fernando’s eyes widened in surprise._

_“That’s why Antonio wouldn’t stop, because he knew you weren’t well but he couldn’t help at all,” Fernando scrubbed at his face in frustration._

_“I didn’t know, how could I not know?!” he seethed into his own palms and Sergio is quick to stop him._

_“Hey!” he called out and placed a reassuring hand on Fernando’s shoulder. “You’re not supposed to know these sorts of things, that’s what this class is for right?” still Fernando felt like he’d fail at this ‘test’._

_“I still should have picked up on it,” he mumbled and Sergio could only rub at his back soothingly._

_“I’m going to make some hot cocoa and then we’ll talk more about this...” Sergio noted out loud as he stood to walk to the kitchen. In the amount of time it took Sergio to make the hot cocoa and come back, Fernando had ventured into Sergio’s room and he’s now sat on the bed next to the carrier as he stared at Antonio._

_“I’m so sorry...” Sergio heard Fernando whisper as he stood in the doorway. After he stood there for a while, Fernando not showing that he was moving any time soon, Sergio decided to walk in and he sat down next to Fernando on the bed and stared at him._

_“Do you want to talk about it?” he carefully whispered, ready to back out of the conversation if Fernando answered no._

_“I guess school just got the better of me...” he heard Fernando finally whisper and he instantly hated the frown that appeared on the boys face._

_“It’s the classes isn’t it? Too much all at once?” Sergio took a stab and Fernando nodded meekly._

_“If you want I can help you with that. You can come over for homework sessions or we could do it at yours,” he suggested and Fernando looked up at him with wide eyes._

_“Why would you do that for me?” he asked and for a moment Sergio was taken aback at the question.  He steeled his expression of course._

_“Because I’m a ‘nerd’ and it’ll be a waste of my natural born talent to keep it to myself,” he joked and for the first time in the last hour, Fernando was smiling._

_“I’d like that,”_


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too early to be meeting the family? Sergio didn't even make a fuss.

**Day 6 - Saturday**

Sergio’s house

_After they drank the hot cocoas that Sergio made last night and ate the pizzas they ordered for dinner, Fernando had fallen asleep on Sergio’s bed next to Antonio. Too tired to wake Fernando up, he decided to spend the night in the spare room. When he woke up in the morning –thankful that it’s Saturday- he found that Fernando was still in his bed sound asleep and that Antonio didn’t wake in the middle of the night. With a grateful smile, Sergio walked into the kitchen and started on breakfast._

_Fernando woke up to the smell of eggs and toast, his mind wondered why there was such a smell as his parents weren’t one to eat toast. He opened his eyes wearily and noticed straight away that he was not in his room. That’s when he remembered about yesterday and how he ended up staying at Sergio’s. When he turned to his side, he realized that Antonio was still by his side, making gurgling noises. Fernando dared to lay a hand on top of the baby’s chest and thankfully it didn’t cry out like he thought it would. He sat up in the bed and picked the baby up in his arms, shushing it when it started fussing. The bottle happened to be just beside him, so he grabbed the bottle and fed the baby._

_When Sergio heard the faint wisps of the baby fussing, he was quick to dismiss the cooking breakfast and head to his bedroom. The noises however, stopped when he reached the door and he stood pondering for a moment, whether to enter or not. He shrugged and knocked, only opening when he heard Fernando call out in response. Sergio took a step inside and stood as he looked at Fernando._

_“See, he’s not that bad,” he joked and Fernando smiled at him._

_“Of course he’s not, he’s just a baby, he can’t help it,” Fernando answered and he looked up at Sergio._

_“Breakfast is ready if you’re up for it,” Sergio told him and he nodded, his feet already moving him as the smell were really making him hungry. They both walked into the kitchen and had their breakfast in silence, until Fernando’s phone rang out. He fished his phone out and a message had come through._

‘Are you coming home or staying at Sergio’s all weekend?’

_Fernando furrowed his eyebrows and wondered the same thing. With a sigh, he messaged back:_

‘I’ll be home for lunch, I might bring Sergio too,’ _he immediately winced at the message. He hadn’t even invited the other boy over but he already said yes for him._

_“My mom invited you to lunch with us,” he lied and Sergio looked at him in confusion._

_“Oh...that’s nice of her,” Sergio said and that was that, Sergio was going to meet Fernando’s family._

**Fernando’s House**

_Fernando let Sergio in as he carried the baby carrier. With careful steps, Sergio followed Fernando to what he thought would be the kitchen area. When he stepped through he was immediately hugged by Fernando’s mother._

_“Oh, you must be Sergio! Nice to meet you sweetheart!” she said excitedly and Sergio’s heart was filled with warmth._

_“Nice to meet you too,” Sergio managed and he smiled._

_“Come, eat,” she said as she pushed him lightly to the dining table. He sat down and straight away the questions started._

_“What are you studying Sergio? What are thinking about once you leave school? What does your parents do?” thankfully for Fernando, Sergio took it all in his stride and answered the questions politely._

_“I’m studying health at the moment, thinking of becoming a trainer of sorts when I leave. Not sure on that quite yet though, I’m waiting for my end of year results. My parents are sport trainers for the upcoming US team...” in amongst his answer, Antonio starting fussing but Sergio is quick to calm him._

_“Maybe he needs the bottle? Is it here?” Fernando asked as Sergio picked Antonio up in his arms._

_“Oh, I think I left it in the car, I’ll go get it,” he answered and he motioned for Fernando to take the baby. Hesitantly he took the baby in his arms and Sergio went out to get the bottle._

_“He’s a nice kid, he should come by more often,” his mom told him once Sergio was outside._

_“He is a nice kid...” Fernando mumbled as he moved about the room. Sergio came back in no time and helped feed the baby and from the corner of their eyes, they saw a smile on Fernando’s mom’s face._


	7. Days 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick beach day for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is close to ending...oh em gee!

**Day 7 - Sunday**

**Beach Day**

_After many times of saying he’ll be ok, Sergio had left Antonio with him the day before also with the promise that they would spend today at the beach together. He wore a small smile as he steps his way through the sand to where he could see Sergio._

_“Hey, how was Antonio last night?” was the first thing Sergio asked him as he sat down beside him._

_“An angel, didn’t wake once,” he answered and he swore Sergio smiled a lot bigger than usual at him. They decided that they weren’t going to hit the waters but instead stay and build sand castles, and they did exactly that. Until Sergio realized that the baby could get sand in it and ruin the whole electrics of it, so they stopped and decided to go for a walk._

_“We’ll have to give him back tomorrow,” Fernando ended up saying, out of nowhere._

_“Yeah, are you scared of the score?” Sergio asked him and he pondered for a moment. Was he scared?_

_“A little bit. I mean with that hell of a day, I suspect my score won’t be so high because of it,” he admitted._

_“You’ll be fine, you did good. The teacher never taught us anything other than feed and change...so she can’t dock you for not knowing what else to do,” Sergio assured him and Fernando can’t help but smile._

_“But you’d get more points than me I’m sure, you’re better at it than I am,” he joked but Sergio waved him off._

_“Ah, it doesn’t matter as long as we pass the assignment,” and Fernando nodded his head, Sergio was right of course._

**Sergio**

Fernando insisted that he took Antonio for the final afternoon before they have to hand him back tomorrow. So what does he do for the afternoon? He decided to take photos and save them to his phone, he may not look at them again for awhile but it’s nice to have them in there. Sergio even sent some to Fernando so he could have a few. His parents weren’t home yet but he knew they were likely to come back later than expected so he wasn’t too worried, plus he wanted to get as much time studying as he could without them talking future plans with him.

He had a snack for dinner, too lazy to cook something and spent his night in his room, surrounded by books and Antonio by his side. He was close to an hour into reading his health textbook when he started dozing off, eventually he fell asleep.


	8. Handover Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando and Sergio have to hand Antonio back. How will the day fair?

**Handover Day – Another Monday**

**Sergio**

Sergio woke up in the morning to a pen stuck to his face and his books scattered about. He groaned awake and packed them away into his backpack before he showered and got ready for school. The house was quiet and he skipped breakfast, he’d be fine without it anyways. He even risked feeding the baby while he was driving to school, damn if he got a fine for it.

As soon as he arrived at school, he messaged Fernando to see if he could keep Antonio for the day:

 _‘Hey Nando, can you keep Antonio for the whole day? –Sergio’_  Fernando answered too quick for him, so he thinks that things are going good on his side.

 _‘Of course, come find me in the courtyard. –Fernando’_ he thanked Fernando silently, wanting the day to just catch up on a few things and without the baby there it would be easier. Sergio walked over to the courtyard and easily located Fernando.

 

**Fernando**

When Fernando woke up that morning, he too skipped breakfast. He hated Mondays and today was no exception, today was worse even. The thought of handing the baby back and getting his results was too overwhelming for him. So when he got a message from Sergio, he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

 _‘Hey Nando, can you keep Antonio for the whole day? –Sergio’_ Fernando was quick to reply, too eager to spend time with him.

 _‘Of course, come find me in the courtyard. –Fernando’_ a smile appeared on his face. It wasn’t long before he spotted Sergio coming his way.

_“Thank you so much for taking him, I need to catch up on a few things today,” Sergio explained as soon as he got in talking distance._

_“That’s ok, I wanted to spend the day with him anyways,” Fernando answered with a warm smile. Sergio handed the carrier over, thanking Fernando again before the bell rang and they parted ways._

**Last Period – Parenting Class**

_At the end of the day, Sergio was exhausted. All his classes had tired him out and he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. So he decided to go to class early and catch a few zz’s before everyone showed up. Strangely enough, when he walked in Fernando was already inside._

_“Fernando?” he called out and the boy raised his head to look at him. “What are you doing here early?”_

_“Oh, uhm...I wanted to actually get a nap or something,” he mumbled a reply and Sergio had to hold back a laugh._

_“Let me join you then,” he joked as he sat down beside him. Fernando smiled, his hand gently lay on Antonio and he put his head down onto the table again. Sergio followed suit, one arm on the table as he rested his head on it, his other hand on Antonio. They both easily fell asleep, only to be woken by the teacher waking them._

_The teacher had walked in to find the two boys, both asleep and both having their hand on the baby. She didn’t have the heart to wake them so she waited another few minutes before she walked over to them._

_“Kids. Sergio, Fernando!” she called out as she shook them awake. They woke with a groan and sat straight when they realized who it was that woke them._

_“Sorry miss,” Sergio apologized for them both but the teacher just waved them off._

_“I’ve been tracking your progress, you did better than I expected,” she said to them with a small smile._

_“Especially that horrid day, I commend you on that. So this is me telling you not to worry, you passed the assignment,” Fernando was first to sigh relief and Sergio patted him on the back._

_“I told you, you’d do great,” he congratulated him._

_“Let’s not do this again,” he said out loud with a chuckle, but deep down he would definitely do it again in a heartbeat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been following this series...only one epilogue chapter to go.... 
> 
> thanks again for all the comments, kudos and such, they mean a lot.


	9. Handover Day + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio has been handed back but who said it would be easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to extend this some more, not sure by how many chapters...hope you like it.

**Fernando**

When Fernando got home that Monday after school, the house was unusually quiet. He called out to his family but no one answered. He ventured into the kitchen for something to snack on and that’s when he noticed the note on the fridge.

_‘Fernando,_

_Something unexpected came up for work and I had to take your brother too. I left you dinner in the oven, call if you need anything. We’ll be back Wednesday’_

He sighed as he looked around the empty house, when yesterday and the days before all he wanted was to have some peace and quiet, now he wished he had it all back, crying baby and all. As he sat down at the kitchen bench, he pulled out his phone and played a little video he took a couple days ago, when himself, Sergio and Antonio was in the back field. It was mostly Sergio talking randomly and Antonio making noises.

_‘I want kids some day, but I hope they don’t turn out like Antonio here. Otherwise I would go insane quick and I don’t think that would be fair on my partner...I was thinking maybe a boy and a girl, that way the big brother can look after his little sister, protect her. I don’t know, it may not work out until so much later. What about you Fernando?’_

_Fernando had stared at him, not having any words. Of course he knew if he wanted to have kids, he had planned every bit of his family life in his mind and he knew that he had to make it work. The only thing he didn’t have planned was who he was going to do it all with. Funnily enough, everything Sergio had just told him was everything he had in mind. Maybe Sergio is the one he’s meant to have it all with?_

Fernando watched the video and as soon as he heard the familiar sob noises, he on instinct looked up and rushed up to his feet to get to his room. When he arrived to an empty bed, he realized that that noises he heard was from the video and not in his house. He sat on his bed and sighed, his hand ran itself through his hair, messing it.

 

**Sergio**

When Sergio got home, his parents had returned and his house was filled with noise. Sergio skipped saying hello to his parents and went straight to his bedroom and plopped down face first on his bed. He pulled out his phone and stared at the many photos he took of Antonio and eventually he fell asleep. Even when his phone was ringing, he didn’t bother getting up to answer it; until his mom came knocking on his door.

“Sergio honey...”

“H-hi mom...” he answered her with a sleepy voice as he tried to stay awake.

“Your phone has been ringing, you didn’t answer it...whoever it is, must be important,” his mom told him and it was at that point that he took a look at his phone. There was a few notifications, missed calls, text messages; all from Fernando.

“Oh...” was all he said as he went through them. “It’s just my friend, I’ll call him now. Thanks mom,” and with that she left him alone.

_‘Please call me,’_

Sergio dialled the number and waited as the phone kept ringing. It took a few seconds but Fernando finally answered, and to Sergio’s shock all he got was the sound of heavy sobs and he sounded breathless.

“Fernando? Is everything alright?” he asked as he got up from bed and started changing into different clothes.

_“I miss him Sergio,”_ Sergio could make out in between the sobs and for a moment, he didn’t know who Fernando was talking about.

_“The house is too quiet,’_ and he knew it to be true, because all he could hear was Fernando.

“Fernando, I’m coming over ok?” he didn’t get an answer so he put on his jacket and headed out.

“Stay on the line with me...” he told Fernando and with a quick goodbye to his parents and a note that he probably won’t be home until tomorrow.

“Sergio, it’s a school night...” his dad had warned him and he had to spend a good minute to explain to his parents why he was leaving and not coming back tonight. After a while, his dad finally let him go on the promise that he’ll mow the lawn for him on the weekend.

When he got to Fernando’s house, his knocks went unanswered and the front door wasn’t locked. He cautiously opened the door, and stepped in as he called out for Fernando.

“You forgot to lock the door, I’m coming in!” he shouted to thin air, and still no response, so he just followed the sounds of loud sobbing. Sergio stepped through the quiet house –which he didn’t like at all, no matter how used to it he was- and made his back to the familiar room. Carefully, he palmed the bedroom door open and what he saw made him want to melt and cry himself.

“Fernando…?”


	10. Handover Day + 1 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio finds Fernando at home...

“Fernando...?”

_When Sergio opened the door, he found Fernando in the middle of the bed, arms wrapped around his knees and his form looked so small compared to when Sergio would see him on a normal smiley day. He quickly made his way over to the bed and climbed onto it, shuffling to get closer._

_“Fernando...” he reached out and ran his fingers through Fernando’s hair. Sergio didn’t get a chance to say another word before Fernando hastily pulled him into a tight hug. Without hesitation, Sergio hugged him even tighter, hand rubbing his back._

_“Shh...it’s ok, you’re ok,” Sergio whispered into is ear but the sobs kept coming._

_“H-He’s gone Serg, An-Antonio...oh gosh...!” Fernando let out in between sobs as his whole body shook._

_“I know Nando, I know. I miss him too...” it was all Sergio could think to say right now and seeing Fernando like this only made it harder for him to keep it together. Sergio took a deep breath as a silent tear down his cheek. He rocked Fernando in is arms back and forth, doing his best to console his friend._

_It took awhile for Fernando’s sobs to quieten but when they eventually slowed, Sergio laid him down on the bed and held him. The silence fell upon them again and Sergio was starting to feel uneasy._

_“Fernando, talk to me. Tell me your happy memories of Antonio...” he started. He wanted Fernando to let it out, to take a positive look at their situation._

_“You mean besides the crying?” he heard Fernando whisper into his shirt and he had to laugh at the comment._

_“Seemed like he did a lot of that and nothing else huh...” it went quiet for a moment as Fernando was thinking but he figured out an answer quick enough._

_“This one time he woke me up in the middle of the night and I saw two squirrels fighting for an acorn...” his voice was barely a whisper but in the emptiness of the house, it sounded loud in his ears._

_“Good...what else?”_

_“Uhm...I took him out to the closest park once and this little kid came by and played with him. But...” Sergio looked down at Fernando and from this angle, he could see the bright shine in Fernando’s eyes._

_“But the happiest memories are the ones with you...” Sergio was shocked when he heard it. His happiest memories were with him? That can’t be true._

_“W-with me...?” the question left his lips before he could process it. Fernando’s hand reached up and placed itself over Sergio’s chest, the feeling of a rapid heartbeat thumping underneath his palm. A small smile appeared on his face. Fernando opened his mouth to apologize but before he could utter a word, Sergio had leant in and kissed his forehead. Fernando relaxed and wanted to snuggle closer to Sergio but again he was cut short by Sergio, only this time he pulled away and walked out the room with a ‘I’ll be back in a minute’, which left Fernando alone in his room with countless thoughts._

‘Does he not feel the same about me? Did I just ruin our friendship? Fernando you fool!’

_Those and other thoughts ran through his mind and he couldn’t stop them. Fresh tears ran down his face and he knew for sure he was going to spend the night alone. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm back down._

‘I didn’t hear the front door open and close, so Sergio is still here. Maybe he just went to the bathroom and you’re imagining things...’

_Fernando sighed and relaxed back into his pillows and stared at his ceiling. He reached for his phone and flicked through the photos of Antonio, which turned out to be quite a few of them. He doesn’t even remember taking half of them. He was staring at a particular photo of Sergio and Antonio when Sergio came back to his room with two cups of cocoa. He looked up and his small smile appeared again._

_“I thought you left...” he whispered as he placed his phone away._

_“I wouldn’t leave you; I just made hot cocoa...” Sergio answered him as he placed the cups on the bedside and he got back on the bed. He made himself comfortable again as he pulled Fernando to him. Sergio wrapped his arm around Fernando to keep him in place, his other hand reached over to grab a cup and hand it to Fernando._

_They spent the rest of the night finishing their drinks and watching something random on tv until Fernando fell asleep in Sergio’s arms and Sergio kissed his forehead again before he too succumbed to sleep._


	11. Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after and Fernando seems better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I'm at the point where I have extended this as much as I can. So, with that in mind, this may be the second or third to last chapter of this series. 
> 
> But don't worry, I am also thinking of writing a connecting series. Watch this space I guess!

_Sergio woke up the next morning with Fernando cuddling him in his sleep, his face so peaceful that Sergio didn’t have the heart to let him go. His hand ran through Fernando’s hair over and over as he concentrated on his breathing._

_Fernando had woken up that morning, feeling Sergio’s warmth heating him up under the cold blankets. His hand had –in his sleep- conveniently placed itself over Sergio’s heart, so Fernando stayed very still, his mind concentrated on the slow lulling heartbeat of Sergio. They both had laid there for awhile, not wanting to move as the sun started to slipped in through the window._

_“Sergio, we have school...” Fernando whispered as his finger lazily traced around Sergio’s chest._

_“We’ll skip it today, no one will notice,” Sergio whispered into Fernando’s hair. Fernando lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked at him._

_“What if I don’t want you to do that?” he asked with concern on his face._

_“Oh, well, I’m going to ignore it anyways because you see I have this friend, who really needs me today and I’m afraid if I leave him alone, he’ll find excuses not to come back to school at all. I sorta can’t screw that up on my first try,” he joked and Fernando cracked a smile._

_“You didn’t have to stay last night,” Fernando noted. “But thank you,” Sergio lifted his hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Fernando’s ear, his warm smile and bright eyes filled Fernando with butterflies._

_“You needed me and I know exactly what you’re going through, I couldn’t let you do this alone,”_

_“So, if we’re not going to school, then what are we doing?” Fernando asked with curious eyes and they both thought for a moment._

_“We_ could _make a fort and watch tv all day...” Sergio suggested as he showed Fernando his most cheeky smile._

 _“Huh, here I thought you were the nerdy type...there_ is _a childish side to you...” Fernando joked and Sergio hit him with a pillow._

_“I can’t believe you just called me a nerd!” they hit each other some more before they fell backwards on the bed. Sergio turned to his side and stared at Fernando as he did the same._

_“How you feeling?” asked Sergio, his voice soft and light._

_“I don’t know. It’s hard I guess, but you make it feel all better so I think I’m going to be ok,” Fernando answered, and Sergio smiled._

_“Well, that is a good thing to hear...” Sergio ruffled Fernando’s hair and straight away stood up from the bed._

_“Wait! Where are you going?!” Fernando asked with a slight quiver in his voice._

_“Getting food...you do eat don’t you??” Sergio looked at him like he grew two heads and Fernando laughed._

_“I can definitely do food...”_


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens a few days after Sergio was at Fernando's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said they may be another chapter before this one? Well...change of plans. This is the last chapter of this series, but as I said before there will be a season two, so watch my page!

It was a Saturday morning when Fernando’s mom came knocking on his door as he slowly woke up. She opened the door and stared at him as she waited for him to wake up a little bit more. He rubbed at his eyes and looked at his mother, sleep still evident on his face.

“Morning ma…” he mumbled as he wondered what she wanted.

“Antonio’s here…” she told him and his eyes widened, wondering if this time he heard her correctly.

“An-Antonio?? Ma, we gave him back like last week….” he reminded her and he had to take a moment to realize that she actually meant what she said and that there was no plausible reason for Antonio to be at his house now. He quickly got out of his bed and followed his mom to the dining room where Antonio was on the table in his carrier. He stood there for a few good minutes, staring at the baby he reluctantly gave back. His mind kept going through different reasons as to why he had the baby, but it didn’t last long when he found the little note stuck to the side of the carrier. Pulling it out, he opened it fully and saw the neat writing on it.

_‘Hi dad…papa wants to meet you at the park. He misses being close to you and he wants to take you on a picnic. See you at ten? But don’t forget me, ok?’_

It wasn’t exactly the words he would use but hey, if Sergio wanted to see him then who is he to decline? He too had missed Sergio, the week that they spent on the project (and the sad days afterwards) brought them closer and Fernando couldn’t stop thinking and staring at Sergio since they finished that assignment. Maybe he should’ve made a move, but he felt it’s late now. Or maybe not…

He picked up Antonio and held him tight.

“Oh goodness buddy, I don’t care how your papa got you back , I’m just glad he did,”

===

Ten o’clock came faster than he planned but he made it to the park in time. It took him a few minutes with Antonio, to find Sergio and when he finally did, he smiled really big. Sergio got to his feet and hugged him tighter and longer than normal. He pulled away and smiled awkwardly.

“Hey Fernando…thanks for coming,”

“Can’t say no to Antonio,” he smiled warmly as he made a show that he had the carrier. Sergio helped Fernando put the carrier down and they both sat down at the table.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking you to picnic like this,” Sergio looked down at his hands.

“So…” Fernando started, not sure if he should go into this conversation but he kept going anyways. “Is this like a date…? Was that your way of asking me out…?” Sergio nodded slowly and shyly.

“I…I’m sorry, I didn’t know how else to ask you, I knew I would get nervous if I asked you in person,” Fernando smiled because he could see how shy Sergio really is.

“Why don’t you think I haven’t asked you…?” the question lingered in the air for a few moments before Sergio realized what was meant.

“You…wanted to ask me out?” he asked incredulously. It still hasn’t set in that this relationship that he’s been thinking about for the past week or so was actually going to come to life.

“I wanted to, when you were at my house, yeah….but guess you beat me to it…” they both laugh it off but then Sergio’s expression got serious again..

“So…uh…do I start calling you my boyfriend now…?” he smiled sweetly at Fernando and Nando’s eyes glowed brighter.

“I’d love that…”


End file.
